


Not Understanding The Meaning

by Kosei



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Feelings, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Technobabble, This is not how things work, Wow I actually wrote something in the canon, Zero is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Humans always did odd things, this was no exception.He added lip-touching with the list of hugging and holding hands.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Not Understanding The Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterSunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSunny/gifts).



Blink.

His processor slows, it no longer needs to process the raw and unfamiliar data any longer. And X steps back, his proximity alerts are silenced.

X has never done that before. He searches for what had just occurred, and his results turn up empty.

“What was that?”

X stares at him, “I-it’s a, uhm, something that humans do...” he stammers.

Zero nods, as if that explained everything, which it did. Humans always did odd things, this was no exception, he added lip-touching as a thing they did, that along with hugging and hold handing X had experimented with.  
He found the touches to be pleasing, and the lip-touch had been strange, but the sparks of electricity made his circuits go wild.  
He flipped through the data, words like pleasant and soft jumped at him. The total amount of the experience barely lasted 10 seconds but it was agonizingly long. He replayed over and over the sensations until the leftover lingerings were swept away by his circuits. 

X’s face was still red, a color that was appearing on his face more and more often as the days were going on. His computer gleefully chimed that it was a human way of expressing embarrassment. It was unnecessary information, he already knows this. However what he doesn’t know if he's allowed the same feelings, he's never tried to, and he can’t recall the last time he’s felt embarrassment. 

“I see. What does it mean?”

“Eh?”

“My computer turns up empty results when I searched for it,” he explains.

X blinked a moment and shook his head, “M-means we’re close friends. V-very close friends.”

He nodded, he wasn’t sure why he would need to express something so obvious the way he had, but he doesn’t mind as long as he doesn’t try it in front of other people, which he hadn’t. It would make Zero more friendly, seem more approachable.  
Both things he didn’t want to be seen as if they weren’t X.  
X was fine, X was great, others were more of a nuisance. He liked them better when they were too tongue-tied to talk back or cordial enough to carry out orders. He likes X, but he doesn’t like how X does things, he doesn't like the small-talk and chit-chat or pretending he cares more than how he does. 

Well, X doesn’t pretend to care. He just does. 

“Warn me next time before you do it again, so I can reciprocate.”

If it was possible, X blushes harder and simply nods before scurrying off.

Duty calls, he supposes. But he usually linked to titter on about his duties for the day, things from managing his until to mundane troubles his soldiers were going through. 

What was his unit going through? Who knew.

Regardless, he found himself wanting to experience that again. 

Days without maverick attacks were most of the same, paperwork, paperwork, and paperwork. Bustling around with recruits, and those who were bored with not much to do. As the leader of a unit, there was always something to do, he never had days off. 

Not that he needed one.

Most when they saw Zero did one of two things,  
Either they were in awe, or they were indifferent. He liked the ones that were indifferent better, the ones in awe pestered him with an annoying amount of questions about X this- X that and he would shut it down rather quickly with a--

“That isn’t any of your business.”

He supposes that while X was the face of the maverick hunters, the one the world had their attention on, it would only make sense that the world would desire to know about him too. But refuses to be swayed by their ways, he has no desire whatsoever to talk about the things X does. He doubted he would be very convincing anyway. He can’t speak for peace of humanity and whatnot when he doesn't believe in such things as how X does.

Well, he does to some extent- certainly to not how X does. But X is in his own league. 

When the day is over, he has to admit he is surprised to see him waiting outside of his room.

There weren’t always separate rooms at first. He remembers large rooms full of recharging capsules, the room covered in dull blue light. He sometimes woke up in the middle of the night and was surrounded by was at least 20 people like him, silent except for the humming of machines.

It made him feel uneasy, his logic systems chiming in that it was illogical. His threat assessment clocked in to agree, there was nothing to be wary of, he was far more skilled than anyone else in the room.

But then his emotional processor chimes in. It frequently butted heads with logical systems, just because emotions aren't logical and his tended to have the blood-thirsty qualities that his threat assessment relished in. It butted in with the hum of the machines that were deafening and the silent tension in the air, and that one of them could wake up at any moment and-

He shivered, hair silently shaking with him. He much approved of when individual rooms were built, separated by ranks of course. It makes much more logical sense and some got a real kick out of decorating rooms. Some were really, _really_ into decorating. The one in the room across from him was obsessed with the human holiday of Halloween, the door was always covered in pumpkin and skeleton stickers and memorabilia. The months approaching the holiday he would set up more and more decorations- candles, full-sized skeletons and whatever else. On the day of, he dressed into a costume and set out a bowl of lemon-zappers. Lemon-zappers are made of the leftover energy waste from canisters and sold as candy. It's about as healthy for your systems as battery acid (he doesn't understand how Signas can stand a cup of that every morning) which is why he's stayed away from it. Others report the zap they get from eating it as "delightful" but he doesn't need to gunk up his systems from the extra zinc and fatty arsenic. 

He knows most would disagree with him but he eats for his optimal energy. Nothing else.

He knew a few others that had niche obsessions, one in his unit liked to buy sinks, he doesn't even think humans have more than one but as far as he's concerned he can buy whatever he wants with his Zenny.

As far as Zero goes he doesn't station the need for many outside necessities, he's sure he has a large expanse of wealth available but he's perfectly fine purchasing the most efficient types of pens he likes and the occasional paper calendar. He supposed even he has an aesthetic that needs to be satisfied as he has his internal calendar in his computer, but writing it down was pleasing to the emotional processor and his logistic system says that having a reminder around him wasn't illogical so he's bought one each year.

The pictures don't matter too much, but the more colorful ones he's partial to, and the ones with puppies and kittens he despises (although X likes them).

Where was he?

X stood in front of him, silently. This was strange, his internal computer informed, he usually shows up 30-45 minutes after he has been released from his duties for the night. It is strange for him to be waiting for him, as even X likes to decompress after a long day of work. He's even more busy than he is some days. 

"Zero…"

Zero just blinks at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"Zero… would you…" his sensors analyzed the sudden hue in his cheeks, how he bit his soft pink lips and his eyes gazed down to the floor.

Strange, his analysists never described X as having "soft" or "pink" lips, but he supposed that it would happen with the new data he processed from earlier. Then his core whirred and circuits buzzed, Zero asks the cause and his logistic system shows up empty-handed. His emotional processor doesn't know either.

“Uhm… Well… Could we share a recharging pod tonight?”

“...Is this another human affection?”

“U-uh..” His face changes slightly in hue, “Affirmative.” he says with a boost of confidence, standing a bit straighter and looking him in the eye. “Close friends like to share places of sleep.”

“I see. I suppose that would be nice.” His emotional processor chimes in to tell him to give X a lip-touch, he lingers at the thought. His threat-assessment lectures him and tells him to do so in a less compromised environment, which he agress with. 

“Is there a reason why you want to do these things so suddenly?”

“Ah… Not really, I just want to try them out.”

“Hm…” Zero looked up to the fluorescent lights on the ceiling and back down to X, his power gem glowing in the lights.

“I’d like to lip-touch you again,” he says bluntly.

“W-what? Oh… So you like that?” Zero takes note of how his face increases with a blush. It appears that it's a sensitive subject for him.

“It was pleasant. Interesting… To know for sure I would need to experience it again.”

X just nodded.

X’s room is decorated because of course it is but it isn't overdone by any means. A desk with a laptop, a few ferns and a cactus sitting on the desk, one hanging up over said desk by the ceiling. Most of the room's space was taken up by his recharger, which was fitted with a mattress and several sheets and blankets- quilts in star patterns and stitches. He isn’t surprised by it, he's seen it before. X loves plants, Zero doesn't understand why he would want more things to take care of but they do add a certain touch to the room that nothing else seems to replace- so he supposes he understands at least some of the appeal.

X sighs, “I’m tired, I need a good recharge after the day I’ve had.”

“You left before you could tell me what you were doing.”

“I did?”

He nodded.

“I see… it’s not much really, but I was shown around the recruits and they kept asking questions, I don’t mind- honestly. It's better than the ones who insist they’ll surpass me one day.”

Zero raised an eyebrow at that, “Seriously?”

“I don’t understand what they mean by that.”

“As far as I’m concerned, it's an impossible goal to meet, you aren’t doing this because you want to surpass anyone, you are doing this because you want to do this. Focusing yourself on such a close-minded goal means you aren’t striving to be the best you can, which you are.”

Zero is completely befuddled at his blush again, he’s just stating the facts here.

“Do you think I’m doing the best I can? It doesn’t feel like humans and reploids are growing any closer some days…”

“So is that why you are trying these affections?”

He stared at him for a moment and nodded, “I-if we act like them, perhaps it will make things… less awkward?”

“Not a bad theory.” Zero responds, “it’s worth trying out.”

“C-can I do it again then?”

He nods.

X takes a deep breath and steps closer, proximity alerts going off and threat assessment levels rising, screaming for him to back off, emotional processor gleefully cheering with excitement as his core fires up again deep within his chest as his logic systems try to make sense and keep everything under control.

His lips meet against his and raw data feeds into him, before delving into the pleasant feelings of it, he attempts to do it back, lips pulsating against each other, sparks coursing through sensitive skin. X makes an odd noise before wrapping his arms around his hips. His processors fade into background noise as he becomes lost in it. He wonders if X can feel his core whirring as their bodies are pressed against each other. 

Pleasant was an understatement from the peck from earlier, this is amazing, do all humans feel like this? Hold on, what if he-

X gasps and doesn't separate as their tongues meet, and Zero feels as if he's eaten a whole pack of lemon-zappers. Electricity jolting through his body like no tomorrow. Their tongues dancing in his meltingly-hot cavern, from how his arms are pressed against his back (which he doesn't remember) he can feel his fans whirring. His body suddenly feels hot and overwhelmed and yet he refuses to let go, how could he?

X takes the blame for their separation, his eyes are cloudy and before Zero can ask what's wrong he turns away.

“T-that was…”

“The idea suddenly came to me. Do humans use their tongues during lip-touching?”

“Er… S-sometimes.” he stammered. 

“It was… very good this time. Do all humans feel so good during lip touching?”

“I-I think so… Maybe? Wait you felt… good?”

“Like I ate a bag of lemon-zappers. Not that I would eat that junk.” he frowned.

X stifled a laugh, “I’m glad you liked it. You wouldn’t be… mad if I did it again?”

“No. But I don’t want anyone getting any ideas about me, so you better do it when the threat of being seen is low.”

“I understand.”

“I don’t want them thinking they can try that with me. You’re the only one who can do that.”

For the millionth time, it feels like, Zero is confused when his face is redder than the shade of his armor. It just doesn’t make any sense as to why this would embarrass him by any means. It's all true, every word of it.

For some reason, even the thought of sharing that moment with anyone else feels… wrong.

But like most things, he doesn’t understand it. He’s beginning to wonder if it's out of stupidity. Perhaps his creator was socially inept with these things and therefore Zero just reflects that.  
But he knows the answer truly, why would he be designed to know these sets of useless nonsense when he could be downloaded with a million ways to kill someone and every military strategy known to him?

He does sleep next to him in his recharging pod. He can now see the appeal, it was the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years. Although he isn't sure if it was because of how comfortable he was, or if it was because X was next to him. He does know he doesn’t have any dreams. It’s silly, he doesn’t have a definition of lip-touching, but he is capable of dreams. Perhaps his creator liked to taunt him. 

X invited him for more sleeping together and more lip-touches after that, they still felt pleasant, some days even growing with intensity until he has warnings of over-heating. That never happened. Ever.

He doesn’t mind it, but he has to wonder about other things…

Like that day.

Walking into the rooms, the light from the windows flooded the space. Phones ringing and telecommunicators being answered, navigators hunched over computer desks and bright eyes newbies examining the crowded and messy space of spare empty cups and spare pages that haven't been uploaded in unsavory spaces. 

Weeks now with no maverick attacks, well- none major enough for either him or X to be needed anyway. X was happy but he was more than just suspicious, no, he didn’t trust this at all. Periods of no major maverick attacks usually meant they were planning something, and mavericks never planned anything unless Sigma was involved.

But X was happy, and that was usually enough to soothe his nerves.

At least- until he was talking with HIM.

There really was nothing special about him- he was your average model. Designed to be so you wouldn’t get attached if something happened. Expendable and bland. Another faceless soldier.

Well, that was mean, he supposed. They all had their desires and their goals, own personalities, he was clearly a newbie from the way he was clamoring to talk to X- father of all reploids. 

He said something and X stifled a laugh, smiling as he responded, his beautiful expression setting whirrs of fervor down in his core.

His threat assessment immediately spiked to max levels and his emotional processor roared- he was the only one who should see those expressions- _he_ was the one closest to X- only _he_ should see him like that. Only _he_ shared that right- and before he knew it he was gripping at where his Z-saber should be and desperately wanted to crush his face into a messy pile of motherboards and circuits- his logic system pleaded with him not to. He would be labeled a maverick.

He supposed that was true and that was the reason he discarded that train of thought. But he did do something else- throwing an arm around X, he jolted and his cheeks turned pink as he stretched his neck to look at his face- green eyes brimming. 

Zero glared at the newbie sending a very clear-cut message- _back off._

The newbie jolted with fear and stammered an excuse before rushing off. X gave him a confused glance and pushed Zero off of himself.

“What was that for?”

“...I didn’t like the look of him,” he responded stiffly.

“You weren’t jealous were you?”

“...” 

“Zero you have nothing to worry about.”

“Of course I’m not worried.” he took a step back. “I’m just…”

He realizes now that his core is spinning more and more out of control he feels like he's going to explode.

He doesn’t understand this- he’s right he was jealous but what of? What is there to be jealous of? A no-name newbie who’s known X for 15 minutes compared to him? He doesn't understand it at all.

X sighs and gives him a look. Reaching out and holding his hands. Feeling sheepish, his eyes dart around the room but it appears nobody is even watching as just the thumbs brushing the back of his hands is enough to make him want to compute into dust and- smelt this- he doesn’t understand that either.

“I’m sorry.” X mumbles, and pulls back. Zero is staring at his hands for minutes after he leaves.

For what reason?

He really wants a lip-touch. Even if his threat-assessment lectures how that would be a bad idea- to look vulnerable in front of everyone.  
As the days progressed X lip-touched with him more and more often, even stealing a quick one when they meet each other in halls and the like. He always felt his mood uptick a bit when that happens but by the same token, he can't help but when he sees X talking to other reploids…

Jealousy poisons his boards and his threat assessment and emotional processor scream. 

And X, X’s touches burn in his mind with his smiles and looks and he's hugged him more times than he can count, getting touchier and friendlier by the day.

He doesn’t get it, he doesn’t get these emotions at all and his computer and emotional processor has not been helpful at all, neither has his logic system which doesn't make sense because that's the one thing that is supposed to make sense-

“Zero?”

The pen bursts in his hand. He stares down at his ink-stained gloves, stained with dark ink and the pages with words obscured.

Great. He nearly rolls his eyes at the sight but mentally takes a note to request new pages.

“Are you okay?”

He looks up, “Alia…”

“You’ve been angsty lately. What’s been going on with you?”

“Angsty?”

“Well yeah, been glaring at everyone except for X, which I guess isn’t that different from normal, but it's been freaking everyone out.” she chuckled, “Something going on?”

She took a sip from her cup, battery acid, he smelled- and curled his lip in disgust.  
“That stuff is disgusting, how do you and Signas stand it?”

“Listen, us navigators need all the energy we can get. We stay up most of the night and get up as bright and early as you do.”

“I suppose you have a point there. But the stuff is awful for your systems in the long run.”

She rolls her eyes, “Sound like X much?”

He opens his mouth to respond but Alia moves on.  
“So what's been bugging you?” she frowned, “care to tell? I got a few dead minutes.” she sat across from him and Zero took a minute to gather his thoughts.

“I feel… strange around X. My core has been going berserk and I feel jealous even when he's talking to total strangers. It makes no sense but my threat assessment insists they are a threat even though they are clearly far below my skill level. Is there a reason for this?”

He studied Alia’s expression, her blue eyes narrowing with suspicion until she takes another sip of her battery acid.

“Has something been triggering this?” she then asks.

“Well no… Not really.” Zero replied. 

“Hm…”

“Well, I suppose it did start after X had started lip-touching…”

Alia blinked, eyebrows flared up in surprise, “Lip-touching…?”

“He said it’s a human thing.”

“...Er, what is this ‘lip-touching’…?”

“He touches my lips against his.”

Alia’s eyes bugged out of her head and his mouth lay open in quiet shock.

“...Zero… Do you… Do you seriously not know what kissing is?”

He blinked a few times, his computer results searched up empty again. He quietly shook his head. 

“...Zero, humans kiss… when they love each other.”

His computer was still for a few minutes before providing a definition, which was not needed, he's heard of love before. Then his logical systems chimed in that her deduction made the most logical sense.

Which, bags of bolts almighty that was a bit smelting late. 

“...You aren’t saying…”

“Zero, of course, he does.” Alia shook her head and chuckled, “of course he loves you. And you probably feel the same way, don’t you?”

“But…” it's his turn to frown. “It doesn’t… I'm not capable of-”

“Zero, if you weren’t capable of that, why would you feel any jealousy of even the idea of anyone stealing him away?”

His logic processor informs him that she makes the most amount of sense but he mentally hisses for it to shut up. 

“...If that were true he would have told me. He doesn’t keep secrets from me,” he said with a hint of pride.

“I don’t understand why X wouldn’t have told you either, but he does care about you, a lot. Not any reploid here is as close to him as you are.”

“...”

“Listen, Zero, just tell him what you know and go from there.” she smiles, “It's about time anyway.”

“About time…?”

“I get that both of you are just friends, but I remember how X looked after you were… Gone. He’s always had that light in his eyes, and when you… left. But then you came back, it's like he was complete again.”

“...” he was always aware of how much he meant to X, and how much X meant to him, but he never thought it would be that level.

But he is pretty clueless when it comes to those things. Just another reminder of how he was never built for it, perhaps he should take Alia’s advice after all...

Later that evening he knocks on X’s door. His eyes light up when he sees him and lets him inside.

“Z, you don't come by my room very often, what's up? Is everything alright..?”

He pauses for a beat.

“...I know what kissing means now, X.”

Another beat.

His eyes go wide and his mouth opens out of horror, “I-I’m- w-who told you?”

“Alia.”

“I-I’m so sorry Zero. I wanted to tell you, I-I wasn't planning on kissing you that day- really I wasn’t. I couldn’t help myself and I was worried about destroying our friendship I didn't want you to-”

“X-”

“I didn’t want you to feel weird because I knew you didn't understand these kinds of em-"

“X, listen.” He placed his hands onto his shoulders and X looked up at him. Those smelting eyes make his core start drumming up again and his emotional processor scream- which he discards. 

“...My logic processor says informs me that these feelings are what makes the most amount of logical sense. It took my emotional processor a minute, but I do think I reciprocate your feelings."

X is slackjawed, in pure unbridled shock. “B-but, Zero-”

“What?"

"It isn't... Why would you-"

"What do you mean why?"

"Shouldn't you be mad at me for deceiving you?"

Zero closes his eyes and sighs. “X-” he swallows. “I shouldn’t have to say this, you should know that there isn’t anyone else that I trust besides you. That should be common sense.”

“But-”

“Kiss me X. Kiss me already." he hates the twinge of desperation in his voice but he swallows it down. He realizes that his grip on his shoulders has tightened. But that doesn't matter. X's breath shudders and his eyes hold an emotion he can't quite pinpoint.

"Zero..."

"X..."

And he did. It wasn’t the last time they kissed, and he made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow instead of working on new chapters I did this instead. Oh well //>w<\\\  
> Gifted to SisterSunny 'cause he sent me the translated tweets that inspired this. Rock on my man!


End file.
